one of those nights
by whereitallbegins
Summary: massie block goes from barely human to nothing at all.


_M_assie Block, at age sixteen, was hollow and caved in. Her once voluptuous shape had taken a new form of 'skin and bones'. She gave up on smiling, the curve of her pale lips wrinkled and frozen. She spent her good days in the library, reading over encyclopedias about wars and sunken ships and illnesses that took away people's lives. Her best friends, once her whole world, now were only remembered through photographs from the seventh grade, when she ruled everyone. She was in a life that didn't involve her, in a life that didn't need her.

The first time she had realized this was at a Lyons' party, during winter. Everyone was dressed in that season's designer gown, sweeping the floors with elegant sways. Massie sat back , watching as everyone shared laughs and food and flirtatious touches. Four different well-dressed boys asked Massie to dance and she rejected them all. None of them was the one she wanted. The one she longed for was off in a distant place, in another lifetime, enjoying another more graceful girl, more angelic girl.

When she got lonely she walked along the side of roads on the highway, kicking an old soda can with her. Sometimes she drifted, floated with her eyes closed. Loud beeps from cars about to hit her were the only things that brought her back to reality. She was not the Massie Block everyone expected her to be. She was someone different.

**-:-**

_I_t was a weekend party held at the Riveras' mansion that threw Massie off the edge. She had gone over in the hopes to regain some sort of composure in herself, to remember what it was that she had always wanted to be. She looked almost ghostly in her outfit, a see through mesh top over a white tank top tucked into denim shorts. She was a good three inches taller in her leather knee-high boots and her hair toppled clumsily down her shoulders in curly waves of chestnut brown.

She stepped into the grand foyer, where the party had already begun. Boys and girls were clung to each other by sweaty bodies, groping for some sort of body part, any body part to know that they were drunk and ready to do anything. Couples that had found each other were already glued to each other, grinding against each other with hands lingering over places that Massie cringed at.

Alicia Rivera was found topless, dancing drunkenly on a table surrounded by perverted teenage boys. Their cheers drove Alicia crazier as she crawled up to each of them, licking them on their necks or nibbling on an earlobe. There was a wad of dollar bills stuck in the belt of her skirt and each time she gave a boy a peck somewhere devious, another wad would be pushed through the belt loop.

Massie was terrified. This wasn't her place. This would never be her place. She would not learn how to fit into this. She began reciting information about the RMS Titanic in her head, dates, names, how the ship was built. She weaved her way through more bodies, feeling suffocated. She grew lightheaded, felt as if she were floating again. But this wasn't her kind of floating. This was the wrong kind of floating.

Later she found herself in Kemp Hurley's presence, naked and slightly intoxicated. She hadn't realized she had taken a drink of anything. She let Kemp press his naked, muscled body against her, let him do things to her she knew were only allowed if they were in love. His fingers lit up places inside of her she had never felt before. His tongue reached areas that she had only ever read about in Harlequin books. He plunged into her deeply and quickly. The pain in Massie's core lasted about five seconds before she realized that her body was reacting to Kemp's thrusts. She lay still as he went crazy, his lips locking onto her neck, her lips, her breasts, her ears.

When he had finished, he hadn't bothered holding her. He stood up, grinned widely and kissed her cheek. "Thanks honey," he grunted into her ear. He had pulled on his clothes in a few seconds and left her in the dark. She lay there, still naked, body drenched in nervous sweat. Her thoughts whirred with the new feeling in the pit of her stomach, an unfamiliar feeling. Massie didn't like unfamiliar feelings.

It took her thirty minutes before she could gather herself together and leave the room she would never see again. She had no idea what time it was, only that the party was over and tired bodies were scattered all over the house, red Dixie cups and food stuck to everything. Massie carefully stepped over everyone, her eyes lingering on all of the half naked bodies. She saw Alicia's raven dark hair fanned over a guy's chest. She hesitated before kneeling next to her and waking her up.

It took Alicia a minute before recognizing who it was. She shut her eyes and rolled over.

Massie prodded her arm and whispered, "Alicia, I had sex tonight."

Alicia grumbled something unintelligible and waved her hand, dismissing Massie. Sadly, she stood up and made her way to the big oak doors, carved specially for the Riveras.

Massie once again drifted, with her eyes closed. This time, she wasn't afraid of reality. This time she was ready for whatever hit her. She had seen it all, heard it all. She was a different Massie Block. She knew she could never go back to whatever it was she wanted to go back to. She only had one choice.

A car horn beeped loudly, white headlights flashing angrily. Massie's legs slowly lifted her off, towards the bright lights. She opened her eyes and the light took her away.

**-:-**

**TEENAGE GIRL DIES IN CAR CRASH, DRIVER SAYS HE SAW AN ANGEL**

WHITE PLAINS, NY—At 3:42am, the body of sixteen-year-old Massie Block, daughter of world-class surgeon William Block and Kendra Block, was pronounced dead due to head trauma. Massie Block was assumedly walking home alone from a party held at the Rivera Estate. A statement by an old acquaintance was given several hours after Block's death. "I was having a party and everyone fell asleep and I remember Massie waking me up and saying something about having sex and I remember telling her off because I was so tired. Like two hours later, cops were parked in front of my house and they were arresting kids and asking me questions. I… I just can't believe this all happened so quickly." The man who had hit Massie Block, 45-year-old Trevor Lawson, reported the hit at 2:24am. Officer Bradley Newman had been the one to receive the call. "I had called 911 right after the report, not knowing whether or not Lawson called considering he sounded terrified over the phone. I heard him yelling things like, 'I saw an angel!' and 'God is good!' over the phone. I called three other officers and we rushed over to the scene as quickly as we could. Lawson was on the ground next to Block, holding her head in his hands, trying to stop the blood gushing from her head. Um, he had cried out to us, yelling more things about seeing angels flying out from Massie's body. I didn't know what to do." Ambulances arrived at the scene a few minutes after the report was called in. During the ride over to the hospital, Block's heartbeat slowed and stopped completely. Lawson has not been charged by the family, but is being admitted to the New York State Asylum, after repeatedly yelling the words, "Angels flew out of her body, angels!" The burial for Massie Block will be held in two weeks' time in White Plains Cemetery.

* * *

**author's note: disclaimed yo. the song title comes from the cab's song 'one of those nights'. i don't know if there's such a thing as the New York State Asylum or the White Plains Cemetery. just pretend there is. and don't comment on my crappy excuse of a news article, i've never had to write something like that before. anyway, thanks for reading yo, you guys are rad.**

**oi, review please? c:**


End file.
